littlebigplanetfandomcom-20200213-history
The Factory of a Better Tomorrow
The Factory of a Better Tomorrow is the 3rd area in LittleBigPlanet 2. This area is based on the era between 1925-1945 with a prominent art style of Art Deco and Dada. Story It stars Clive Handforth, who Larry and Sackboy visit to try and devolop a sackbot army. In the first cutscene, Clive explains he used to create the most accurate calendars in the world, as well as big spaceships. The Negativitron left his area in ruins and scared the sackbots, who in the first level flee from Sackboy. After Sackboy helps Clive, the Sackbot production is a complete success. In return, Clive builds a spaceship for Sackboy and supplies him with an army of Sackbots. He then comes with Sackboy to Avalonia. Description ﻿'The' is the area in LittleBigPlanet 2 where you meet Clive Handforth. The general idea of the levels are saving groups of trapped Sackbots. The boss for this specific area is unique, because it forces you to run away from it; similiar to the skulldozer boss battle from LittleBigPlanet. The minigames for this area consist of basketball, sackbot bounce, and split paths. Clive claims to have built the factory from the ground up. After you beat this area,you move on to Avalonia. Strategy guide description G'day mate! Welcome to The Factory of a Better Tomorrow, a massive industrial complex that spams most of Australia. The Alliance has tracked down the Negativitron here, where it has carried the Sackbots to the land down under to twist them into dangerous meanies. The Alliance hopes to save the sackbots and Clive Handforth, the downtrodden manager of the factory, from a negative fate. Is your sack person ready to take on intense fires, navigate through wacked-out machinery, handle a bevy of unstable explosives, and stay cheery amid a manically depressed spiral-bound Aussie? Ready or not, exhale into the nearest didgeridoo and prepare for the most daring rescue operation in Craftworld history! Levels *The Sad Song Of Clive Handforth (Cutscene) *Maximum Security *Pipe Dreams *Bang for Buck *Waste Disposal *Fowl Play *I Told You We'd Make It (Cutscene) Music * The Factory of a Better Tomorrow Interactive Music * Limehouse Blues * Mahalageasca * I Have Changed * Batteroo Trivia *The original name for this zone was "Neon Propaganda". *This and The Cosmos are the only worlds in LBP2 that are not named after their creator curators. *Clive and this theme reappear in LittleBigPlanet 3: The Journey Home and a new type of Sackbot is seen. The Bomb-Bot. *In the level Pipe Dreams, Clive states that the huge red fist has "been in the factory before my time." However, in Maximum Security, Clive states that he had built the factory "from the ground up." This could be a developer oversight. However, Clive may have built the factory around the fist. * In the Level Pipe Dreams, if you put the middle finger up for the red hand I sign will come and say `censored`. * The economic system in place used to be neo-capitalism as Clive says in an earlier version of the game. In the game you can see lots of socialist symbolism which indicates that the sackbots seized the means of production in a worker uprising. *In LittleBigPlanet Karting, any object, sticker, decoration or material from this theme doesn't call it 'The Factory of a Better Tomorrow' but rather 'The Factory'. **The same goes for The Journey Home's version of The Factory of a Better Tomorrow's background. Gallery The Factory Of A Better Tommorow.jpg|The background of The Factory Of A Better Tomorrow in LittleBigPlanet 2 Category:Levels Category:LittleBigPlanet 2 Category:Story Levels Category:LittleBigPlanet 3: The Journey Home Category:Locations Category:Story Category:LittleBigPlanet 3 Category:The Factory of a Better Tomorrow Category:Minigames Category:LittleBigPlanet 2 Levels Category:Downloadable Content Category:The Factory of a Better Tomorrow Music Category:LittleBigPlanet 3 Levels Category:LittleBigPlanet 3 Music Category:LittleBigPlanet 2 Music Category:Cutscenes